


Regret

by Nadie04



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, NielWoon, Regrets, Second Chance, daniel loves sungwoon so much, sungwoon is coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadie04/pseuds/Nadie04
Summary: Ha Sungwoon regret the decision that he made 3 years ago and no matter what he do he can't turn back time.





	Regret

**Ha Sungwoon is lying on his bed wide awake for about 2 hours.**

**It because of what had happened in Jisung place.**

**Everything is still fresh in his mind.Especially what Daniel said.**

**Yeah Kang Daniel.the only man that he let to enter his own world,the only man that he loves but he push him away and he hurt him.**

**Because he is scared ,yeah kang daniel Is right.he is selfish,unfair and mostly a coward.**

**He is a coward/scared that people might judge him/them and it might ruin the both of them.Eventho they loves each other and promise to be with each other**

**But sungwoon knows that no matter how much they loves each other their relationship won't last especially when the world is full of judgmental people.**

**Especially when the man that he loves is kang Daniel.**

**Kang Daniel is so popular,smart and friends with everyone meanwhile him yeah he has  a lot of friends but he is reserved.**

**Daniel is right that decision he made 3 years ago is not for Daniel but it's for himself.**

**He remembered Daniel shock face when he told him he want to end things with him**

**He broke up with Daniel a week after the latter graduated in uni.**

**What?! Hyung!what you want to end this relationship?are you jnsane?**

**Kang Daniel ask.**

**I'm tired!I'm tired with all of this!Sungwoon said.**

**Is it because i said that I won't accept that offer in New York if you won't come with me?if you don't want to come ok.i won't force you.we can have a ldr**

**Daniel is trying to calm both of them.**

**I cant stand ldr. And i don't want to ruin your future,since once you accept that offer you will be traveling the world  you will explore the world and i dont want to be a hidrance to it.so pls lets stop this.sungwoon is stubborn as he is.**

**Daniel smirk.**

**Why are you deciding for my future?for our future?we can work things out hyung.i won't accept that offer it's final And we won't stop this relationship wether you like it or not.fine I'll give you the space that you wanted coz I know you are so stress with your work this past day. Daniel last word before he left.**

**Their last talk because a week after he found out that Daniel left the country with out saying goodbyes, and for Sungwoon it's for the best of them.**

**Sungwoon sigh remembering that part of his life,He tried to close his eyes to get some sleep only to remember what had happened earlier in Jisung place.**

**Ha Sungwoon  don't have a choice but to attend jisung bachelorette party,yes!yoon jisung is getting married his fave hyung and he don't want the latter to be angry with him since every time jisung ask him  for meet ups with their other friends he is always making excuses.**

**But this time he really needs to go,so after he finishes all his paper works he go directly to jisung place ,he presses the doorbell and was shock when the person who opened the door is none other than Kang Daniel,yes!It's Daniel,he feels like he saw a ghost**

**Daniel smile,,,uggggh! He smile,the same smile that he wear everytime they are together but something is missing,it didn't reach his eyes,**

**Anyeong Sungwoon hyung!Daniel speak and sungwooon can't say a word,**

**Daniel voice,the voice that he longed to hear,the voice that he loves to hear,the voice that can comfort him by just listening to it,**

**He looks at daniel 's broad shoulder,his arms his arms that  used to engulf him,his hands and fingers that he loves to touch,and he realises how much he misses Daniel,how much he misses the warm that daniel can give him,he looks at daniel' s face again and their he saw that sad smile of Daniel he wanna cup his face and tell him that everything will be alright he wanna hug daniel,huh him tight and never let him go,**

**But he decided not to do,cos who is he to do it?when he hurt daniel before? Sungwoon bite his lips and clench his fist to control himself.he saw daniel smirk,and before daniel can say something   Seungwoo appear from daniel behind and greeted him.**

**Oh sungwoon hyung!our precious and small sungwoon hyung before and hug him,**

**Both of them pass daniel,who is just standing there.**

 

**Sungwoon join their friends,he talk,laugh and drink with them.meanwhile daniel keeps on drinking ,gigling and at the same time keep on looking at him.**

**He feels uncomfortable or maybe suffocated it's been longs since the last time he is with a crowded place or a drunkard friend it's suddenly new to him,so he decided to go out to breath some fresh air**

**He go to the veranda and looks at the city lights,when not long after daniel follows him**

**Daniel put the bottle of liquor that he is holding in the small table and stand next to him.**

**Ahhh Sungwooon and can smell daniel perfume its still the same perfume that he used.**

**Daniel take out the box of cigarette from his packet and light one stick.Sungwoon is shock coz when did Daniel learn how to smok?maybe sungwooon said it loud that makes daniel heard.**

**Are you concern about me hyung?daniel voice is a bit sweet despite of the alcohol that he drunk.**

**You know what I love it when you are showing how much you care for me coz you rarely show it.daniel smiled.**

**When Sungwooon didn't answers,Daniel speak.**

**3 years ago,when you ended our relationship,you know what hyung you are right the world so big,so big and I learn alot from it..**

**But I feels so empty and lost even tho I know the direction,Daniel said with so much bitterness.**

**Sungwooon can't say a thing he is just listening.**

**Wae hyung?why I'm not enough,i followed what you want me to do, if I have known that I will be late  i shouldnt  have gave you that space that you asked me,that fucking space!daniel voice is a bit hard and rough now that it' scared sungwoon**

**If I have known  I should have fight for what is mine eventho you don't want me anymore I should have stayed 3 years ago even tho you have someone else.**

**Sungwoon  is shock with what is daniel is saying and he doesn't know if daniel I crying or what coz he can't clearly see daniel face.**

**Niel ah I guess you need  to go Inside you are drunk, sungwoon said but daniel didn't listen!instead he keeps on talking that their friends from inside comes out and try to calm him down.**

**But I'm back coz I'm tired,I'm tired of waiting,hoping,hoping that maybe one day I woke up and find you at my doorstep and ask me to get back together, .**

**Daniel is facing him now and he is right,the latter is tearing up already**

 

**Niel ah let's go inside..jisung trying to convence daniel but daniel is stubborn.**

**Let' me do this jisung hyung coz this is the last time that I will talk to sungwoon hyung.my sungwoonie...**

**You are unfair coz while I'm away trying to figure out how to win you back,you are happy with someone else,you are laughing as if you don't hurt me,just like 3 years ago.You!you! Daniel shout while pointing his finger at sungwoon!and your lies!you could have told me that you find someonelse and didn't gave me that fucking lies of yours!what?!for my future?!you are so selfish so selfish that I hate it coz no matter how much you hurt me I still love you.**

**Sungwoon can't hold his tears anymore,he  feels so sorry for daniel.its the 1st time that he saw daniel like that devastated,vulnerable and it's all his fault and he don't have the right to comfort him.**

**Sungwoon hyung,,! Daniel said before he pass out.jisung and their friends help daniel to stand up  put him inside while the others tap his shoulder and told home that everything will be alright that daniel didn't mean it coz he is drunk.**

 

 

**2days had past since that incident happened in jisung place when he received a call to meet him.**

**They meet in a cafe that near his workplace.**

**You okey?jisung asked?you look exhausted.**

**Yeah I mean,too much work..its true coz he  work  too much not to think of Daniel.**

**You are not dating that guy right,the one that daniel said?**

**Sungwoon didn't answer.so jisung speak again**

**Why don't you talk to him?why are you letting both to suffer when you both loves each other?Sungwoon ah,you both deserve to be happy..**

**I don't know hyung.i don't want to hurt daniel more.i don't deserve him,he deserve so much better,**

**Did you understand what he said?you should not plan for his future.**

**Jisung handed him a piece of paper,**

**Sungwoon is confuse..**

**The place where he is staying at.plus he is leaving tonight.jisung inform him**

**I thought he will ne here til your wedding.**

**He change his mind he asked for my forgiveness already,i did what I can do,Daniel did his part so I hope you did yours too.if you can be back together atleast talk and sort things out for the both of you not  to be awkward. I hope you make the right decision this time sungwoon ah.**

**Jisung stand up,pat his shoulder and left him,left him while looking at the piece of paper.**

**10mins had past and sungwoon is on his way to Daniel place but too bad he check out already.he decided to go to the airport..when he arrived he look for daniel he knows that daniel haven't left the country but the sight of Daniel is nowhere to be found.he waited,he waited until it past 10 when he decided to leave.when he arrived at his place he saw someone waiting at his doorstep.**

**Kang Daniel?right it's daniel.**

**Sungwoon hyung!daniel pull him in a tight hug.**

**What are you doing here?sungwoon can't believe his eyes.**

**So sorry for what I said sungwoon hyung,**

**Sungwoon give him a peek on his lips that makes daniel stop from saying.**

**Sungwoon hyung,the only word that come out from daniel mouth.**

**Sungwooon shake his head.its not your fault its my fault,for letting both of us suffer,you are right I'm selfish,coward and i accept it I'm sorry for everything!let's start again?let's start from the beginning?**

**But...but..what about the guy?daniel ask?**

**You misunderstood it.you crazy!aigoo!**

**Really?**

**Yeah I never been with someone else and sorry for not correcting it.**

**Daniel suddenly pull him and hug him tight.ahh it feels so nice to be in daniels hugs,the most comfortable place of all place.**

**It might be the beginning of their secind chance relationship but sungwoon knows that he wont regret it.as long as Daniel is in his side gold him tight he wont let go.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first ever fic that I wrote so I'm really sorry,don't even know why did i post it hahhahaha


End file.
